


Leaving Skins Behind

by rsadelle



Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-31
Updated: 2010-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-26 13:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/283502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabe meets Mikey first. Later he figures out that everyone meets Mikey first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leaving Skins Behind

Gabe meets Mikey first. Later he figures out that everyone meets Mikey first. But Mikey introduces him to Gerard, who draws a picture of Gabe and his bass that's so good Gabe has it framed and gives it to his Pops for his birthday.

Gabe never does more than a little dirty dancing with Mikey, but he and Gerard hook up a lot and talk about art and shit.

It's good for a long time, until it's not anymore, until Gabe's itching to do something else, something new, and Gerard spends more time with his lyrics and his band than with Gabe.

They break up on a Friday, and Gerard's eyes are wet when he hugs Gabe tight and says, "Sorry."

*

They see each other, over the years. Mikey's still his friend, anyway, one of the guys from Jersey, and then there's Pete, who can be blamed for a whole hell of a lot more than just Gabe running into his ex sometimes.

But it's fine. Gerard gets married, Gabe's band gets famous, Gabe hooks up and breaks up with more people.

*

Gabe runs into Gerard in a fucking park. Gerard's with his wife and their daughter, and the baby smiles up at him. Gabe's a sucker for babies.

Gerard looks kind of sad again, when they say goodbye.

Gabe says, "I'm glad you're happy" when Gerard hugs him tight.

Three weeks later, Mikey introduces him to Josh, a cultural studies professor who wrote a book on the cultural significance of snakes - Mikey's idea of a joke - and goes to services most Friday nights. Josh takes Gabe to an exhibit of snake-themed art on their third date and spends the summer working out his fall classes on the bus's iffy wi-fi and watching every show side stage.


End file.
